It's Still a Good Life
It's Still A Good Life is the sequel to the original series episode "It's a Good Life" , continuing on the story of Anthony Fremont and starring Bill Mumy and Cloris Leachman, reprising their roles. Opening Narration "Forty years ago, Rod Serling introduced us to a monster, a monster so powerful he was able to make the world disappear just by using his mind. For the residents of Peaksville, Ohio, the nightmare had begun. The monster knew their every thought, could feel their every emotion; and when they made him angry, which was often, he would banish them into a cornfield from which there was no return. And the most frightening thing about this monster was that he was only six years old. Now it's forty years later, and the people of Peaksville are still in Hell. Oh, yes, there's one other thing: The monster now has a child of his own, and though she possesses none of her father's powers, he still loves her very, very much.” Plot Anthony Fremont has been terrorizing the residents of the small town of Peaksville for 40 years, still using his telepathic powers to banish those he deems "bad", including his wife and father, to a mythical "cornfield". When his young daughter, Audrey, accidentally falls from a tree, Anthony mentally sets her friend's father ablaze, blaming him indirectly for her fall. It's apparent he cares for his daughter very much though she gets upset at him for sending her friend's father to the cornfield. In her anger, she reveals she inherited her father's powers to her grandmother Agnes. After testing her power, Agnes tells her friend, Cynthia, about the countless years she's suffered silently while watching her son terrorize their town, and how Audrey could be the one to end it all. Later on, at a bowling alley, Agnes finds out her friend told some of the others about Audrey's powers to inspire hope but instead only rouses Anthony's suspicions. He sneaks up on Cynthia and demands to know what secrets she's hiding before "punishing" her in a similar way he did to his Aunt in the original episode (sort of "blanking" her mind and rendering her mute and dazed). After rounding everyone in town at the bowling alley, Anthony decries them all for being sneaky and claims they need to punished. He selects four people at random to make into an example by sending them into the cornfield. Finally, Agnes has had enough. She confronts her son, letting go of all of the emotions that she had suppressed for forty years, and telling him he's a bad man and a monster. She then tries to convince Audrey to use her powers against her father but Audrey is torn between her grandmother and her father. When a man tries to sneak up behind Anthony to knock him out, Audrey makes her choice and vanishes the man into the cornfield. She quickly accuses everyone else of having bad thoughts about her and her father and banishes the entire town of Peaksville, including her grandmother, leaving Anthony and Audrey alone. Soon Anthony realizes that he misses having everyone else and Audrey surprises him by bringing the entire world back — not just Peaksville, but everything beyond it (and possibly everybody). This is a power even Anthony does not have and he seems to realize his daughter is far more powerful than he is. The episode ends with Audrey making plans to visit several places with her father and insinuating she'll use her powers on anyone who isn't nice to them. A couple in a modern car pull up and ask them for directions. The powerful father and daughter leave their small town towards the car with the unassuming couple and the final image turns to black and white. Closing narration “No lesson to be learned here. No morals to be taught. Just an update from Peaksville, Ohio, where Anthony and Audrey Fremont want you to think happy thoughts, and you better do as you're told. Otherwise, you might wind up in that cornfield known as The Twilight Zone. ” Cast * Bill Mumy - Anthony Freemont * Cloris Leachman - Agnes Freemont * Liliana Mumy - Audrey Freemont * Chilton Crane - Lorna * Robert Moloney - Joe * Kerry Sandomirsky - Cynthia * Samuel Patrick - Timmy * Paul McGillion - Chu George * Kirsten Kilburn - Timmy's mother Category:Third Series Episodes